The End of the Innocence
by Angie-Tenshi18
Summary: "Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, ni les choses changer. Bientôt, tout le monde quittera le lycée, et commencera sa vie... " La fin de l'innocence n'arrive pas à un âge précis, mais c'est une frontière, et une fois passée, on ne peut plus faire marche arrière. Dans le cas d'Orihime, c'est une prise de conscience, une décision, de nouvelles blessures.
1. Prelude 1

_La nuit était sombre, la lune et les étoiles voilées par une épaisse couche nuageuse. Un étrange brouillard s'était levé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, et on n'y voyait pas à vingt mètres. La ville entourée de ce surnaturel manteau dormait, aveugle à la scène qui se jouait. _

_Sur le toit de l'Hôtel de Ville, le monstre difforme au masque blanc et aux longs membres décharnés comme ceux d'un squelette hurla. Un son strident, multiple, sortit de sa gueule, comme si les milliers d'âmes des innocents dont il s'était nourri avaient hurlé avec lui. Le cri déchira le calme de la nuit et fit trembler l'air._

_Une jeune femme faisait face à l'aberration. Elle se tenait sereine, immobile, le visage impassible. Ses grands yeux ne reflétaient nulle peur, ni haine ou dégoût face au monstre qui s'était mis à baver depuis qu'il avait ressenti sa présence. Ses cheveux ondulaient au gré de la petite brise glacée, ainsi que son uniforme noir de Dieu de la Mort. La peau nue de sa nuque frémit. Elle n'avait pas encore dégainé son sabre, accroché à sa ceinture. _

_ - Ton âme a une odeur délicieuse, Shinigami... Elle sent la cannelle et la pâte de haricot sucrée. Je vais m'en délecter jusqu'à la moindre miette, éructa la monstruosité, en se pourléchant ce qui lui servait de lèvres._

_La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contenta d'un petit mouvement de bouche, qui aurait pu passer pour un sourire et fit glisser ses doigts fins dans sa chevelure courte. Puis, sans préavis, elle bondit agilement en direction du monstre pour atterrir deux mètres derrière lui. L'aberration voulut rire mais n'en n'eut pas le temps, son corps de désagrégea en des millions de petites particules brillantes qui s'élevèrent vers le ciel comme des cendres portées au gré du vent. Il disparut sans une plainte._

_La fille soupira, blasée. Elle s'en tirait sans dommage, et avait éliminé un monstre, un Hollow, dévoreur d'âmes innocentes, mais cela ne semblait lui procurer aucune satisfaction ni aucune joie. Elle regarda la ville qui s'étendait à ses pieds, théâtre de souvenirs ô combien précieux qui remontaient dans son cœur par vague. Ici, la boulangerie, là-bas, le gymnase, plus loin, le lycée. Encore plus loin, caché à son regard, _son_ appartement._

_Sa lèvre inférieure trembla et ses yeux commencèrent à lui piquer un peu. Ce n'était pas le froid. Quelques spasmes la secouèrent mais elle se retint. _

_Son esprit peu à peu se vida. Sa respiration se calma, ainsi que son rythme cardiaque. _Rien ne changera plus ce qui est. Ce qui est fait est figé._ Elle regarda le paysage endormi pour le fixer en elle._

_Dans le froid glacé de la nuit, son visage de porcelaine semblait lui aussi à jamais figé. _

Not at Random

Voici le premier prélude de cette fic qui me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment.

A dans une semaine pour le premier chapitre de cette fic.

Merci à FreedomPen (pour ses encouragements), Pluie de pétale Sakura.

Vous êtes de véritables sources d'inspiration.


	2. Not at Random

**Not at random **

Orihime se réveillait tôt le matin en général, pour avoir le temps de revoir ses leçons avant les cours, cuisiner son petit-déjeuner et son bentô, se préparer pour le lycée et faire un brin de ménage en attendant l'arrivée de Tatsuki qui ne manquait jamais de venir la chercher pour qu'elles fassent le chemin ensemble. Cependant, les nuits de la jeune fille avaient été courtes dernièrement, elle en portait les stigmates sur le visage, et toute la bonne volonté du monde, plusieurs minutes de jet d'eau froide et plusieurs massages à coup de crème hydratante parfumée à la fraise, n'avait pu les faire disparaître. Elle soupira dans la glace en regardant les cernes violettes qui s'étaient peu à peu creusées sous ses jolis yeux. On toqua à la porte et elle se recomposa le visage gai et jovial qui avait toujours été le sien et malgré ses yeux fatigués, tenta de paraître aussi souriante et détendue que d'habitude.

- Ohayo, Tatsuki-chan ! Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- Oi, Orihime ! Tu es prête ?

- Hai, et c'est parti pour une nouvelle super journée au lycée !

Elle attrapa son sac et ferma la porte, sous l'œil scrutateur de sa meilleure amie et toutes deux se mirent en route. Orihime tenta d'embrayer la conversation sur le test de math prévu dans l'après-midi ou sur sa nouvelle recette de confiture de poireau pour accompagner un petit pain au lait de sa boulangerie et de la soupe miso, rien n'y fit. Le regard suspicieux de la brune ne la quittait pas. Ainsi, l'adolescente rousse essaya une dernière fois de détourner l'attention de son amie sur sa future compétition de karaté, ce qui ne fit qu'exaspérer Tatsuki :

- Nan mais tu vas arrêter ça Orihime ? Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les valises qui tu te paies sous les yeux ? Ça fait une semaine que tu me sors une excuse bidon ! Tu dors mal parce que tu as rêvé de ton frère, ou des chats faisaient une fiesta bamboula sous tes fenêtres, ou d'étranges bonhommes ont caché ton pyjama, et là tu sors les révisions du contrôle de math ?

- Mais c'est vrai, Tatsuki-chan ! Les petits hommes jaunes sont redoutables ! On peut croire qu'ils s'amusent, mais leur sombre dessein est d'envahir notre planète pour nous...

- Ça suffit tes délires, moi je te parle de ton vrai problème ! Est-ce que tu crois que je suis aussi aveugle qu'Ichigo ?

- Haha, tout va bien, je t'assure ! Répondit la princesse, rougissant à la mention du garçon qu'elle aimait.

- Dis-lui, Orihime...

- Hum ?

- Joue pas à ça, dis-lui maintenant.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit sous la remarque inflexible et sèche de son amie. Orihime savait qu'elle n'aurait pas pu cacher bien longtemps la vraie raison de ses insomnies à Tatsuki, mais elle pensait que peut-être, la karatéka lui aurait épargné cette réponse, celle qu'elle redoutait d'entre toutes. Elle lui aurait proposé une sortie ciné entre filles, une soirée pyjama, un week-end dans sa maison de campagne. Elle aurait pu ainsi penser à autre chose, se ressourcer auprès de son amie, et continuer comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, et comme elle se l'attendait de sa meilleure amie, elle la mettait face à la réalité qui la rongeait.

Tatsuki avait craint un instant avoir blessé sa délicate amie. La princesse marchait tête baissée, la mine déconfite depuis plusieurs secondes, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le garçon manqué avait été un peu brusque, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir ménagé davantage la sensibilité d'Orihime. Maudite soit sa grande bouche !

- Oi, Orihime, je...

- C'est bon, Tatsuki.

Elle releva la tête en souriant, comme de coutume. Mises à part ses cernes, la brune aurait juré qu'Orihime était celle qu'elle avait toujours connu, souriante, joyeuse et positive.

La rouquine recommença son flot de paroles inextinguibles concernant cette fois-ci son travail à la boulangerie et à l'entrée du lycée, il ne semblait plus rien paraître de la conversation qui les avait tant secouées l'une et l'autre.

Dès qu'elles passaient le portail de la cour, le même chuchotement allait grandissant. Les premières années, en majorité des garçons, s'extasiaient sur « Inoue-sempai ». Certains osaient même la saluer avec une familiarité qui donnait immédiatement à Tatsuki l'envie de les cogner. Mais quand elle entendait Orihime leur répondre aimablement, avec ingénuité, montait alors en elle un étrange sentiment de magnanimité dont elle ne se savait habitée qu'en présence de la rouquine. Et puis après tout, tant qu'ils ne faisaient que la saluer... Même si elle ne voyait en elle que sa meilleure amie, une fille candide, incapable de faire ou de penser le mal, altruiste et gentille même si elle était parfois bizarre, dans son monde loufoque, Tatsuki ne pouvait nier qu'Orihime était aussi une des plus jolies filles qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer ce qui en faisait, au vu des qualités déjà citées, une cible de choix pour les garçons mal-attentionnés de tous poils.

Tous sauf...

Orihime se figea. Un voile triste passa une seconde devant ses yeux. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais il n'échappa pas à Arisawa, qui suivit le pas énergique de « la princesse des terminales » en direction de leur groupe d'amis.

- Ohayo, mina-san !

Tous répondirent à son énergique salut, puis ils montèrent tous ensemble en classe.

- Vous avez les examens à la fin de l'année bande de larves !

- Sensei !

- C'est votre avenir qui se joue, les punks alors faites passer le message à ceux atteints d'absentéisme chronique de ramener leurs fesses en cours s'ils veulent valider toutes leurs matières. Je ne plaisante plus avec les terminales.

Orihime pinça les lèvres. Depuis le début de l'année, et encore plus en cette fin de premier semestre, tous les terminales et tous leurs profs ne faisaient que parler d' « après ». Après le diplôme, après le lycée. Les jours avaient coulé, identiques et agréables en présence de tous les membres de sa classe et de tous ses amis. Les jours sombres qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble les avaient rapprochés et ils étaient devenus comme des membres de sa famille, la famille qu'elle n'avait plus et elle n'avait pas songé que l'échéance de se séparer, partir aux quatre vents, de perdre sa nouvelle famille arrivait bientôt. Ainsi, elle savait que Ryo entrerait dans une prestigieuse école de commerce de Tokyo, Ishida suivrait les pas de son père et étudierait la médecine à Todai, la plus réputée des université japonaise, à Tokyo, contrairement à ses autres amis Mahana, Chizuru, Michiru, Mizuiro et Asano (s'il obtenait son diplôme) qui continueraient leurs études dans des écoles spécialisées, à Karakura ou dans des petites fac de province. Tatsuki se consacrait à son sport et s'apprêtait à passer professionnelle. Sado avait décidé de travailler après l'obtention de son diplôme et elle suivrait elle aussi ce chemin, puisqu'elle n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se payer des études plus longues.

Quand elle entendait chacun parler de l'avenir avec des yeux brillants d'excitation et un enthousiaste débordant pour cette nouvelle vie d'étudiant qui allait bientôt commencer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer.

Elle ne savait pas du tout ce qu'_il_ avait décidé et une chose était sûre : ils seraient séparés. Les paroles de la prof la frappèrent en plein visage. Ichigo avait été absent depuis deux semaines et elle n'avait donc pas pu savoir les choix qu'il avait inscrits sur sa fiche d'orientation. Mais dans l'éventualité qu'il reste à Karakura, ils auraient malgré tout un emploi du temps complètement différent, et les chances de le voir régulièrement allaient de faibles à nulles. Tatsuki avait peut-être raison : elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui depuis leurs quinze ans, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ce sentiment qui ne faisait que grandir en elle depuis leur première année au lycée. La jeune fille se rembrunit. Lui dire et puis quoi ? Elle imaginait déjà sa réaction, une main derrière la tête, les yeux fuyant sur le côté, un air embarrassé sur le visage « ano, Inoue... »

- Inoue ? Oi, Inoue ?

- Non, je t'en prie, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit ! Répondit la belle, paniquée en secouant les mains devant son visage.

- C'est justement ça le problème, Inoue, tu n'as rien dit, j'attends la réponse à la question que je viens de poser. Quand a pris fin le shogunat de Kamakura ? Demanda mi-amusée, mi-contrariée la prof, sous les fous rires de la classe.

- Ochi-sensei...

- Oui, c'est moi ? Bon, je sais que je vous ai souvent dit de ne pas vous foulez mais bon, si vous voulez dormir, dormez la nuit. 1 333 bande d'ignares, 1 333 ! Arf, j'imagine qu'on y peut rien si la moitié d'entre vous sera recalée à l'examen...

A la fin des cours, Orihime rangea ses affaires, milimétrant tous ses gestes. Il lui semblait que son corps pesait une tonne et elle était encore sous le choc de son échange imaginaire avec le garçon de son cœur et celui, ô combien réel, avec son enseignante.

Tatsuki était partie à son entraînement mais la jeune rousse savait qu'elle n'échapperait pas au coup de fil moralisateur, ce soir. Non mais c'est vrai, à quoi pensait-elle, deux semaines avant la fin du premier semestre et à une semaine des examens blancs? Il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses révisions. Elle réfléchirait à ses aveux lorsque celui à qui ils étaient destinés seraient en mesure de les entendre, et pour l'instant, il était à des lieux de ça.

** Au même moment, à la Soul Society : **

- Crétin, couvre mon dos !

- Crétin toi-même, ne laisse pas d'ouverture à ces trucs !

- Ça suffit le macaque et le rabat-joie, on se concentre et on fait la fête à ces cochonneries.

- Me donne pas d'ordre, la petite hargneuse, j'ai le même grade que toi !

Renji para de justesse la patte d'une monstruosité qui s'abattait près de lui avec une violence inouïe, puis revient se placer dos à Ichigo, qui s'efforçait quant à lui de contenir trois abominables hollows, toutes dents et griffes dehors. Le rouquin se battait corps et âme : il ne pensait plus, il n'était qu'instinct. A l'usage, ses coups d'épée étaient toujours parfaitement portés et ses Getsuga Tensho d'autant plus destructeurs.

Les hollows étaient apparus en masse dans tout le Rukongai, faisant des ravages parmi ses habitants puis avaient infiltré le Sereitei malgré les portes et les hauts murs protecteurs.

Tout avait commencé quinze jours plus tôt, quand la douzième division avait remarqué sur les capteurs un flot de reiastu anormal, qui se déplaçait dans divers coin du Rukongai. Six équipes de quatre shinigamis avaient été envoyées pour savoir de quoi il retournait exactement. Sur ces vingt-quatre hommes partis enquêter, cinq revinrent, et seulement deux en état de parler. Leurs propos étaient confus, incohérents et ils étaient très choqués. Suite à ses témoignages, un état d'urgence niveau rouge avait été proclamé, le plus grave depuis la guerre contre Aizen. Peu savaient ce qui avait été dit lors de la réunion des capitaines, et les lieutenants eux-mêmes n'avaient que des bribes d'informations.

Les ordres étaient simples, clairs et sonnaient pourtant étonnamment étranges : faire face à l'urgence, réunir toute les forces défensives à la Soul Society, et surtout, tous les Bankai, avec l'autorisation de les utiliser et de tirer à vue sans sommation sur tout ce qui paraissait suspect.

Comme tous les capitaines avaient reçu l'ordre de rester sur place, Rukia était donc allée chercher Ichigo en catastrophe, de nuit et l'avait ramené avec elle.

Les heures au combat semblaient s'étirer, infinies sous le soleil froid de la Soul Society. Les shinigamis de toutes les divisions n'en finissaient pas de trancher dans la multitude informe des ennemis que revenaient toujours en surnombre. De ci, de là, on voyait des bankai jaillirent de la masse grouillante de hollows. La guerre avait commencé il y a environ dix jours mais cette bataille, elle, durait depuis bientôt quarante heures.

Quarante heures sans dormir, quarante heures sans répit, quarante heures sous un flot incessant de Hollows qui avaient déjà blessés et tués bon nombre de compagnons.

Pour éviter d'être pris à revers, la plupart des Dieux de la Morts avaient choisi de se battre par petit groupe de deux ou trois. Ainsi, Renji, Ichigo et Hiyori Sarugaki s'étaient par hasard retrouvés combattant ensemble.

- Ouais ben la petite hargneuse est plus vieille que toi, Singe aux deux pieds gauches !

- Pardon vieille petite hargneuse ! Ironisa Renji.

- Vous croyez pas qu'on a mieux à faire ? Vous êtes peut-être plus vieux que moi mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est vous les gosses, ici ! Tenta Ichigo entre deux parades.

- J'y crois pas, la voix de la sagesse ! grimaça Hiyori alors qu'elle repoussait un ennemi.

- Petite hargneuse, grinça le roux.

- Tu perds rien pour attendre, tête de carotte...

Alors que le jour commençait à décroître, ils semblaient aux trois combattants que la foule des monstres se clairsemaient. De loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir d'autres groupes se battre avec courage malgré la faim et la fatigue. Tous étaient en piteux état. Pas un dont l'uniforme ne fut épargné. En lambeau, le tissu noir, la peau aussi. Du sang souvent, qui dégoulinait ici d'une arcade sourcilière, là d'une jambe, d'un front, d'un bras... Beaucoup de mains aux doigts tétanisés, qui soutenaient pourtant le zanpakuto avec opiniâtreté.

- Tu la vois ? Dis-moi que tu la vois ! Ça fait des heures que j'ai perdu son reiatsu ! Cria Renji à l'autre garçon, dans son dos.

- Nan, il me semble que c'est Hisagi-san avec Matsumoto-san devant moi, mais je n'en suis pas sûr ! Répondit l'interpellé.

- T'inquiète, si elle est en danger, tu iras la sauver, et c'est un ticket gagnant pour son pieu !

Renji s'empourpra à la voix du capitaine Shinji Hirako qui avait surgit près d'eux.

- C'est vraiment pas le moment, espèce de pervers ! Hurla la blonde. Où sont les mecs qui étaient avec toi?

Le silence de Shinji était éloquent pourtant, il répondit :

- Tous morts.

- Tu sais ce qui se passe, Shinji ? Demanda Ichigo, entre deux souffles.

- Je sais que plus tu tranches, plus ils reviennent. Les coups d'épées ne semblent pas avoir d'effets, en revanche, on peut les détruire avec du Kido !

- Ravi de l'apprendre MAINTENANT ! Hurla l'adolescent.

- Je crois qu'on tient le bon bout, continue de couper dans le tas, ça leur prend de plus en plus de temps pour se reformer.

À peine le blond avait-il finit sa phrase que les restes de plusieurs hollows se mirent à frémir puis à s'amalgamer pour former un, plus monstrueux, plus terrifiant, plus létal.

- Je rêve où ils sont tous de plus en plus moches ? Souffla Renji.

- Je rêve où un mec comme toi à un avis sur ce qui est beau ou moche? Répondit Hiyori.

La queue d'un hollow reprit soudain vie parmi l'amas de bout de corps qui jonchait le sol autour d'eux et frappa la petite blonde si fort qu'elle traversa l'espace qui la séparait d'Hirako, à demi-inconsciente.

- Hiyori ! Hurla Shinji, vraiment à bout de souffle en la relevant.

- Pas seulement moches, ces saletés tout compte fait … murmura-t-elle, sonnée.

- La divine providence a encore frappé, on dirait, hein petite vieille ?

- Teme...

Pendant qu'Hiyori reprenait ses esprits, les trois autres continuaient de se battre et de repousser leurs assaillants, qui avaient profité de leur désorganisation pour s'approcher de plus près. Shinji les éloignait à coup de Shakka Ho, Sokatsui et autre Oukasen. Renji préférait s'en tenir à son sabre, qu'il maniait plus sûrement que le kido. Quant à Ichigo, il faisait pleuvoir sur les monstres une tempête de Getsuga Tensho, plus déterminé que jamais, malgré la fatigue, la tétanie de ses membres, les nombreuses blessures à en venir à bout. L'éclat de ses attaques meurtrières avaient pris une étrange couleur rouge violacé, et ce même éclat se reflétait dans ses yeux, ce qui leur donnait un aspect inquiétant. Renji l'avait remarqué mais il avait bien assez à faire pour le lui faire remarquer. Et puis, tant que son ami gardait le contrôle, il y avait chose plus urgente dont il fallait s'inquiéter.

La combat continua jusque tard dans la nuit, mais à l'aube, tous les hollows avaient été détruits ou maîtrisés.

Ichigo et les autres tombèrent de fatigue quand ils purent enfin lâcher leur Zanpakuto et que leurs muscles sur-sollicités trouvèrent enfin du répit. Renji, sur le dos, suant à grosses gouttes soupirait le nom de Rukia dans un semi-sommeil troublé, proche de l'évanouissement. Des petits groupes formés par des shinigamis de la quatrième division s'approchaient des guerriers pour leur administrer les premiers soins.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerai pas pour le bouclier réparateur, chaud et confortable de la si douce Orihime... soupira Shinji.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale pervers, Shinji ! Marmona Hiyori, qui trouva encore la force de hausser la voix.

- C'est dans ces moments-là où je me dis que c'est franchement dommage que les Quincy soient une espèce en voie d'extinction, ça nous aurait bien aidé, de tuer ces trucs une bonne fois pour toute. Hey, le déprimé chronique, ça t'aurait flingué d'amener tes potes avec toi ? Dit Shinji, blasé.

- Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux plus qu'ils soient en danger par ma faute... expira l'interpellé.

Puis les yeux teints d'un rouge veineux se fermèrent et Ichigo sombra dans la douleur de son corps et dans le néant de son esprit avec pour dernières images, Yuzu qui lui tend les bras, Karin qui lui sourit d'un air entendu, leur père dans une posture ridicule pleurant devant le poster de Masaki, un groupe joyeux d'adolescents, un grand brun sérieux dont on ne voit pas les yeux, cachés par l'éclat de la lumière sur les verres de ses lunettes, un géant silencieux, brun à la peau mate, et enfin celle d'une jeune fille rousse le saluant gaiement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as vu, il a même pas relevé quand je l'ai traité de déprimé...

- Baka.

** Dans le monde réel : **

Orihime débarrassa la table où elle avait grignoté un repas frugal. Les trois petits bouts de viande qui restaient de son ragoût de la veille et un petit bol de riz lui avaient suffi pour le dîner. Elle s'était forcée à manger un peu même si, une fois n'était pas coutume, le cœur n'y était pas. Tatsuki n'avait pas appelé, et la jeune fille avait ruminé seule les tristes pensées de la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à faire sa vaisselle, encore attristée par sa prise de conscience.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il était parti sans prévenir. Sado l'avait ensuite informée qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles par Kurosaki-san. Ichigo avait été appelé en urgence, de nuit, par la Soul Society. Quel genre de problème rencontrait-il ? Quel danger courrait-il ? Car elle ne doutait pas que la situation fut grave et dangereuse pour que Yamamoto-san lui demande de venir au plus vite. Allait-il encore être blessé ? Allait-elle le revoir ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer, malgré une proportion élevé à cette tendance, un monde où il ne serait pas. Alors elle préféra imaginer son retour, quand ils seraient tous réunis pour le déjeuner quand il leur raconterait, accompagné de Rukia, ce qui les avait si longtemps retenus loin de la vie scolaire. Son sourire sincère mais si rare, ses sourcils froncés, son air tantôt sérieux, tantôt blasé, ses grands yeux chocolat, sa manière nonchalante de porter son sac de cours, par-dessus son épaule, sa voix chaude qui sonnait comme la plus belle des musiques à son oreille. Elle rougit en pensant qu'elle aimait tout chez ce garçon, et qu'il était parti risquer sa vie sans même qu'elle n'ait osé le lui dire. Voilà peut-être ce qui l'empêchait de dormir depuis plusieurs jours.

Un frisson froid lui parcourut le dos, tandis qu'elle continuait inconsciemment à laver le même verre depuis plusieurs minutes.

La solitude pesant soudainement trop lourd dans son cœur, elle abandonna momentanément sa tâche et elle se décida à décrocher son téléphone pour passer le coup de fil qu'elle avait tant attendu, même si elle craignait que la sportive ne réponde pas, encore occupée par son entraînement.

Contre toute attente, Tatsuki répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

- Tatsuki-chan, je suis tellement contente de t'avoir au téléphone !

La voix de la jeune fille avait frémi, comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer. Et puis tant de soulagement dans le simple fait que la karatéka ait décroché...

- On s'est quitté il y a trois heures... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir appelé tout de suite après l'entraînement, j'ai discuté avec un agent sportif génial ! Ce mec est un tueur en ce qui concerne les contrats et les sponsors, et en plus le courant est super bien passé entre nous !

- Je suis tellement contente pour toi, Tatsuki-chan ! Il faut que quelqu'un s'occupe de ta carrière pour que toi, tu restes bien concentrée.

La jeune fille se rasséréna à l'écoute de cette bonne nouvelle et elle se détendit complètement au son de la voix de sa meilleure amie. Pourtant, une pensée l'attrista de nouveau. La carrière de Tatsuki l'amènerait elle aussi à partir loin d'elle. Elle serait vraiment seule, sans les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle... Deux émotions se combattaient en elle : désirer le meilleur pour ses amis, ses proches et le désir de ne plus être laisser de côté, de ne plus être seule. Elle écoutait les mots de la sportive dans le combiné et menait une guerre contre ses propres sentiments en même temps.

- Ouais, c'est aussi ce que je me suis dit, donc j'ai pris le temps de le rencontrer mais manque de pot, j'avais plus de batterie en sortant, je rentre tout juste.

- Ne t'en fais pas... Tu as eu le temps de faire la dissertation d'histoire ?

- Quoi ? J'ai jamais entendu parler de ça ! Oh, il faut qu'on parle d'un truc...

- J'ai écrit la mienne sur les bouleversements de l'ère Edo dans la vie quotidienne.

- Pas ça ! À quoi tu rêvais quand Ochi-sensei t'a interrogée ?

- Je pense que je... En fait, je... Tu penses qu'elle aurait préféré que j'écrive sur une portion de l'histoire au programme ?

- Orihime, tu es vraiment désespérante... Mais tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? Je te trouve... Je sais pas, bizarre.

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout Tatsuki, je vais très bien. Maintenant que je sais que tu vas bien, je suis soulagée, je vais me coucher avec l'esprit tranquille. À demain comme d'habitude, bonne nuit Tatsuki-chan.

Le garçon manqué n'eut pas le temps de protester que la belle avait déjà raccroché. Sa voix s'était soudainement détachée de ses sentiments au cours de la conversation, et il lui avait semblé que son amie avait cédé sa place à une quelconque imitatrice en cours de route. Orihime lui cachait quelque chose, et ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Énervée, Tatsuki se jura d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire dès le lendemain matin.

Orihime avait raccroché de façon un peu abrupte. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussée à être si frileuse de parler à son amie. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Tatsuki si elle avait de si égoïstes pensées. Elle était sa meilleure amie, celle qui l'avait toujours soutenue depuis la mort de Sora, sa confidente qui jamais ne la jugeait, qui la laissait pleurer quand il fallait qu'elle pleure, qui la secouait quand il fallait qu'elle se bouge. Une amie sur qui elle pouvait compter, qui était de bon conseil, protectrice, amusante. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir une telle amie dans sa vie et la jeune fille pensait souvent que son amitié avec Tatsuki ne pouvait pas être un hasard : c'était un cadeau du ciel pour réparer tous les tords que la vie lui avait fait jusque-là. C'était grâce à Tastuki qu'Orihime avait pu avoir pleins d'autres amies et qu'elle s'était rapproché d'Ichigo. _Il faut que je m'excuse de l'inquiéter sans cesse. J'ai la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir ! Je dois être digne d'elle et toujours faire passer son bien-être avant le mien._

Orihime se rappela tout à coup la vaisselle sale qu'elle avait laissé en plan. Quelle étourdie elle faisait, vraiment. Être occupée lui ferait sûrement oublier l'indescriptible impression qui l'avait gagnée plus tôt et lui changerait les idées. Elle regagna donc sa cuisine et sa tâche inachevée, mais malheureusement, les mêmes tristes pensées revenaient en boucle et cognaient dans sa tête.

Soudain, la porte de sa petite cuisine claqua, ce qui la sortit désagréablement de sa mélancolique rêverie. Elle sursauta au point de lâcher le verre qui cogna contre l'évier et se brisa en petit morceau sur le carrelage.

- Ah lala, quelle tête de linotte je fais ! J'ai encore du oublier de fermer la fenêtre.

Mais dans son salon, tout était parfaitement clos, et pas un brin d'air ne soufflait. Elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre. Dehors, les arbres s'agitaient à peine sous une brise des plus légères pour la saison. La belle eut un rire crispé, de ceux qui sonnait faux.

- Voilà qui est étrange... Un coup des petits hommes jaunes ?

Mais Orihime n'y croyait pas. Elle ressentit encore un frisson froid lui parcourir l'échine, et attrapa la veste en laine, posé sur le dossier de la chaise de son bureau et s'assit un instant, comme vidée. Elle sentit les larmes venir et ne tenta pas de les retenir. Le manque de lui, la peur de perdre Tatsuki, la fatigue, le stress de l'« après », les examens blancs qui approchaient, et le manque de lui encore et toujours, l'avait probablement mise à bout. Tous les efforts qu'elle faisait depuis des jours pour ne rien laisser paraître, les douloureuses prises de conscience du jour, la solitude quotidienne quand, le soir, plus de lycée, plus d'amis ni de profs, plus de boulangerie ni de clients, elle se retrouvait seule entre ses quatre murs.

La jeune fille positiva et se reprit. Elle s'arma de la balayette et de la pelle pour nettoyer son bazar. Elle remarqua un bout de verre qui avait échappé à sa vigilance, et machinalement, elle se pencha pour le ramasser à main nue.

Elle ne sentit pas l'éclat tranchant entamer sa peau, et ne vit encore moins le sang couler le long de son doigt. En une fraction de seconde, la belle prise de frissons glacés tomba inconsciente sur le carrelage froid.

Dans la douce lumière d'une fin d'après-midi, il se tenait devant elle, à contre-jour. Elle ne pouvait voir que sa silhouette, et même s'il était de dos, elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Sa tignasse à la couleur irréelle était magnifique à la lumière dorée du soleil couchant. Il lui disait par-dessus son épaule des mots qu'elle ne pouvait entendre, et dès qu'elle faisait un pas pour s'approcher de lui, il s'éloignait davantage, jusqu'à devenir une forme indistincte aux couleurs de son unique amour, bleu comme le jean et le tee-shirt qu'il portait, orange pour les cheveux._ Ainsi, Kurosaki-kun, je suis condamnée à ne voir que ton dos. Tu ne me laisseras jamais voir que ton dos..._

« Inoue. Il fait froid.

Inoue. Lève-toi. »

C'était les mots qu'elle n'avait pu saisir.

- Orihime ! Orihime ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi, je t'en supplie !

Les accents chauds et graves de la voix de Kurosaki avaient cédé à celle, suraiguë et inquiète de Tatsuki.

Orihime ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le néon agressif de sa cuisine et le visage décomposé et pâle de sa meilleure amie la surplombait. Orihime se redressa mais resta un moment muette pendant que la brune lui posait toutes sortes de questions, à mille à l'heure.

- Je vais bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'ai dû m'évanouir, ahahah, rit-elle, crispée, une main derrière la tête.

- Orihime, j'en ai assez de tes cachotteries, tu te rends compte que ça fait 20 minutes que j'essaie de te faire reprendre connaissance, j'ai même appelé les secours, il ne devrait plus tarder.

- Ah, mais non, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais bien, regarde !

Orihime gonfla ses joues et montra les muscles de son petit biceps en prenant une pose de culturiste musclé, bronzé, huilé. Tatsuki la regardait, incrédule. Peut-être s'était-elle trompée. Peut-être que les symptômes de sa délicate amie étaient plus grave que le dépit provoqué par l'amour non-avoué pour cet imbécile atteint de déni aggravé. Peut-être était-ce plus sérieux, et que cela avait à voir avec sa santé.

- Ce n'est pas à cause d'Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Mais je t'assure que ça va. J'ai l'habitude de prendre soin de moi toute seule. C'est juste que...

- Que quoi ? S'impatienta la brune.

- Je suis fatiguée ces derniers temps, et je n'ai pas beaucoup d'appétit.

- Toi, pas beaucoup d'appétit ? Je savais que c'était grave... ça a commencé quand ?

- Euh... Il y a environ 2 semaines ?

- Depuis que ce crétin est parti donc... Je me demande si c'est une coïncidence... Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'en va pourtant.

- Il est parti depuis si longtemps cette fois... Et nous n'avons aucune nouvelle.

- Oui, mais tes symptômes ont commencé dès son départ ! D'ailleurs, tu as remarqué autres choses, à part la fatigue et la perte d'appétit ?

- Perte de sommeil, et puis je... J'ai souvent froid, réfléchit la belle, un doigt sur la joue.

- Orihime qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ! S'écria soudain Tatsuki, en saisissant la main de son amie.

L'index de la rouquine présentait une plaie profonde, béante et infectée sur la pulpe de la dernière phalange. Les bords de la plaie commençaient déjà à noircir.

C'est en voyant la plaie qu'Orihime ressentit enfin la douleur qui lui empêchait de plier le doigt.

- QUAND T'ES-TU FAIT ÇA ?

- Je... Je n'en sais rien... J'ai cassé un verre. Je ne m'en souviens pas, Tatsuki.

- Essaie de remettre les choses en ordre : il est 23h, tu m'as appelée vers 19 heures. Qu'est-ce que tu as f...

Mais la voix de la jeune fille n'atteignait pas Orihime, alors que ses yeux se posèrent sur l'horloge de sa cuisine.

Ainsi, elle était restée plusieurs heures sur le sol de sa cuisine, inconsciente. Elle se souvenait avoir fait sa vaisselle, s'être penchée pour ramasser l'éclat de verre, le rêve et le réveil plutôt abrupt devant une Tatsuki-chan paniquée. Puis les images s'imprimèrent au ralenti devant elle : la porte qui claque, comme si quelqu'un l'avait délibérément poussée, le verre qui lui glisse des mains, sa chute interminable jusqu'au sol où il se disloque en plusieurs morceaux qui se dispersent et glissent sur le carrelage de sa cuisine, le frisson qui la saisit par derrière, qui monte et descend le long de son épine dorsale. La sensation que c'est un doigt glacé qui la touche de manière malsaine. Et puis plus rien, elle se retrouve allongée par terre, devant la mine défaite de Tatsuki.

- Orihime ! Orihime putain, ne me refait pas un coup pareil ! Je te parle et tout d'un coup, on dirait que tu ne m'entends plus ! Soigne-toi avant que les secours n'arrivent, on leur dira que tu es tombée dans les pommes et...

- Je vais chercher ma pharmacie, murmura Orihime en se levant, éteinte.

- Je parlais de tes barrettes ! S'étonna Tatsuki.

- Je... je me sens vraiment fatiguée pour utiliser mes barrettes ce soir... Pardonne-moi de te causer tous ses soucis, Tatsuki-chan, la voix étonnamment absente.

- Hum, j'imagine qu'on va devoir faire comme tout le monde, après tout. Les secours vont t'emmener à l'hôpital, je viens avec toi. Tu vas probablement devoir passer par le bloc pour nettoyer cette blessure, et s'assurer qu'aucun tendon ou nerf n'est touché. Vu la tête que ça a, encore un jour et tu frôlais l'amputation !

- Ne sois pas si alarmiste... tenta la jeune fille d'une voix lointaine pour calmer la karatéka au bord de la crise de nerf. Mais elle non plus n'était pas rassurée.

- Juste, s'il te plaît... Pas l'hôpital d'Ishida-san.

La brune eut un petit sourire blasé. C'était tout Orihime...

- D'accord, pas l'hôpital d'Ishida-san... reprit-elle, plus doucement.

- Tatsuki-chan... Comment... Pourquoi es-tu venue ?

- J'ai un double de tes clés, je te rappelle... Ta voix était bizarre au téléphone, je savais que j'arriverais pas à dormir si je n'en discutais pas avec toi. Faut croire que j'ai bien fait...

Les secours arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et confirmèrent le diagnostic alarmant de Tatsuki sur la plaie de la princesse. Le médecin urgentiste sermonna la jeune fille, qui avait été très négligente, lui demanda si elle avait bien tous ses vaccins antitétaniques et lui posa toute sorte de question, mentionnant le diabète et des difficultés à cicatriser à cause de certains traitements. Elle se garda bien de lui avouer que la blessure datait d'à peine trois heures et qu'elle ignorait pourquoi elle s'était infectée de la sorte.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, la jeune fille fut admise dans un bloc pour procéder à l'exploration et la suture de la plaie puis en observation pour 24 heures, compte tenu de sa longue perte de connaissance. Elle n'avait aucun signe de commotion, ni marque ni hématome. Les analyses de sang revinrent normales, ne révélant qu'une légère anémie. La prise en charge médicale et les résultats rassurants des divers tests finirent de décontracter et tranquilliser les deux jeunes filles.

Tatsuki avait attendu dans le couloir de l'hôpital puis au chevet de la rousse quand elle eut enfin quitté le bloc et intégré une chambre. Exténuées par tant d'émotions, elles s'étaient toutes les deux endormies vers 4 heures du matin, leurs mains fermement serrées.

Le lendemain, réveillées par les infirmières à 7h30, Arisawa se chargea d'appeler le lycée et de les excuser toutes les deux pour la journée. Il était évident pour elle qu'Orihime devait se reposer encore deux ou trois jours avant de songer à retourner en cours mais elle évita le sujet, souhaitant sincèrement changer les idées de sa délicate amie. La soirée de la veille lui avait semblé des plus bizarres. Déjà, Orihime n'était pas comme d'habitude : au téléphone, elle n'avait pas été aussi bavarde que les autres jours. C'était certes elle qui l'avait appelée mais il semblait qu'elle avait franchement expédié la conversation, évitant de parler d'elle, alors qu'il y avait tant à dire ! Tatsuki savait quand la belle rousse partait dans ses délires, elle avait appris à reconnaître les signes qui montraient que son imagination débordante prenait le pas sur la réalité, comme cela avait été le cas avec Ochi-sensei. Mais elle avait senti autre chose, un malaise qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer depuis leur bref contact téléphonique. Bien qu'elle semblât en apparence aller bien, Tatsuki ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie, qu'elle ressentait comme un devoir de protéger. Cette fille si fragile, si ingénue, si gentille. C'était indécent de ne serait-ce qu'imaginer que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal. Pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui chiffonnait la brune. Peut-être était-ce le ton de la voix d'Orihime sonnait tantôt comme la sienne, gaie et chaleureuse, tantôt comme un écho lointain, étrangère. Orihime avait toujours été la même, rayonnante, active et étourdie, mais Tatsuki ressentait un changement qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas. Elle espérait que la rouquine se confia, et malgré son impatience à avoir des réponses, elle se dit que cela ne serait pas profitable de brusquer l'alitée. Elle devait y aller en douceur, par des chemins détournés, même si ce n'était pas sa façon de procéder préférée. Elle espérait en fait qu'Orihime se confiât d'elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Quand Tatsuki fut de retour dans la chambre, Orihime prenait son petit-déjeuner. La voir manger avec appétit avait quelque chose de rassurant et cette vision réchauffa le cœur de la sportive.

- Oh, Tatsuki-chan, ce petit pain est vraiment très bon ! Surtout avec le beurre et la confiture.

- Y'a vraiment que toi pour aimer la nourriture de l'hôpital.

La rouquine continua de mastiquer, en souriant, puis avala sa bouchée. Soudain, son sourire s'éteignit.

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait des jours que je n'ai pas senti le goût de la nourriture dans ma bouche. Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

- Oi...

Arisawa n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit puisque la belle s'était mise à sangloter, délaissant complètement son petit-déjeuner. Le moment était peut-être propice... Tastuki sortit prestement un mouchoir du tiroir de la table de chevet et sécha les larmes de son amie, en silence. Elle lui caressa les joues puis saisit ses mains, toujours sans un bruit.

- Oh, Tastuki, gémit Orihime qui se jeta sur elle.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, mais la brune entendait sa respiration encore chargée de larmes contre son oreille.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive... commença la rousse, dans un murmure que Tatsuki n'aurait jamais pu entendre si sa bouche n'avait pas été si proche de son oreille.

Je me sens si lasse. Je me sens seule, et je sais que je suis égoïste de le croire. J'ai beaucoup d'amis, et d'activités, je suis bien ingrate de penser ainsi...

Le garçon manqué ne dit rien, se contentant de resserrer sa prise autour de son amie. Elle était émue par la sincérité des aveux de la douce jeune fille, et ressentit la culpabilité de ne pas avoir saisi plus tôt ce qui se jouait dans le fond de son cœur délicat. Elle avait personnellement quelques reproches à se faire également. Elle avait trop présumé des forces d'Orihime qui gérait l'absence du garçon qu'elle aimait et l'inquiétude que cela générait depuis trop longtemps. De plus, elle avait elle-même été souvent absente ses dernières semaines, surtout le soir et les week-ends pour ses compétitions et ses entraînements, et bien qu'elles se voyaient tous les jours au lycée, et qu'elles faisaient le chemin ensemble le matin, la karatéka n'avait pas été présente comme il se devait dans la vie de la sœur de Sora. Tous ses éléments avaient sans aucun doute épuisés la jeune fille, et elle avait subi hier le violent contre-coup de tout son stress, sa peur, sa solitude.

- Et encore une fois, tu ne voulais pas m'inquiéter ? Rah, Orihime, ne me demande pas quelque chose dont tu serais toi-même incapable ! Jamais je n'arrêterais de m'inquiéter pour toi, parce que jamais tu n'arrêteras de t'inquiéter pour moi !

- Pardonne-moi, Tastuki-chan !

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, c'est ce qu'être amies veut dire. Ce n'est pas égoïste de penser comme tu le fais. Nous sommes encore jeunes, mais la vie a été dégueulasse avec toi. À ta sortie de l'hôpital, ça te dirait qu'on aille se faire un week-end entre filles dans la maison de campagne de mes parents ?

Orihime s'écarta des bras de sa meilleure amie et la regarda droit dans les yeux, ses grands bassins argentés luisant de nouvelles larmes prêtes à couler.

- Tatsuki-chan... Merci. Ton amitié est... la chose... la plus précieuse... dans ma vie.

- Alors, c'est que... notre amitié n'est pas un hasard, puisque ton amitié est la chose la plus précieuse... pour moi, dit Tatsuki en tapotant doucement la tête rousse, pour cacher son embarras.

...

**Voici donc le premier chapitre. Je me dis que c'est vraiment atroce de proposer à la lecture un texte qui n'est effectivement pas terminé. J'aurais envie de changer chaque phrase, chaque mot!**

**En plus, même si j'adore les personnages, je les interprète et je ne suis pas sûre que mon interprétation soit des plus convaincantes... Ichigo est vraiment très dur à capter... **

**Enfin, je vous présente mes plus sincères excuses : j'adore lire l'humour, je me marre tout le temps dans ma vie quotidienne mais je suis super nulle pour écrire des trucs marrants. Du coup, y'aura pas de scènes marrantes. Donc si vous riez, ce sera très involontaire de la part de la pauvre auteure débutante que je suis, et en plus c'est que c'est assez mal barré, je crois. **

**Je remercie encore les personnes qui m'ont adressé des messages d'encouragement pour me lancer dans cette aventure (si mon texte est pourri, plaignez vous à freedompen, lol) ainsi qu'à celles qui, rien qu'en écrivant, m'ont donné envie de partager aussi. Donner, et pas seulement recevoir...**

**Pluie de Pétale Sakura est mon héroïne (ma drogue et mon modèle), montons un fan club! **

**La suite est en cours, j'ai déjà écrit le 2e prélude et 6 pages du chapitre 2. **

**Merci d'avoir lu. AngieTenshi.**


	3. Prelude 2

_Il se réveille en sursaut, comme transpercé par une lame. En sueur, il regarde autour de lui. Dehors, la pluie battante. Son drap entortillé autour de ses jambes l'empêche de bouger. Il soupire. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. _

_Dans la pénombre, il s'extirpe péniblement de son lit et fait le tour de sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Son lit, avec la fenêtre à droite, le bureau et le placard, à gauche. Tout est toujours si identique et pourtant, si différent._

_Il voudrait que cette saloperie de pluie cesse, elle tombe sans discontinuer depuis six jours, et chaque goutte tape dans sa tête aussi fort qu'avec un marteau. _

_Ce sera bientôt l'heure de se lever, il voudrait dormir un peu plus, ne plus avoir cette gueule de déterré qui fait peur à voir, mais c'est trop tard, il le sait. Il a rêvé, et ce n'était encore qu'un foutu rêve. _

_En cet instant, il voudrait être débordé, avoir cinquante mille choses à faire. Son esprit papillonne pour trouver quoi penser et ne plus entendre ce bruit lancinant. Enfin, ses yeux se fixent sur une forme pentagonale sur son bureau. Il la devine plus qu'il ne la voit. C'est là qu'il l'a posé, il y a une semaine. Il n'a pas eu à s'en servir une seule fois depuis presque sept jours et il se demande s'il doit s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. L'univers entier s'est ligué contre lui : même les hollows lui refusent le peu de distraction qu'il pourrait trouver. _

_Alors qu'il se surprend à penser qu'il aimerait en avoir un pour taper sur l'autre, une dizaine pour tester s'il n'a pas perdu la main, une centaine pour s'abrutir de combat, des légions pour se perdre indéfiniment, une voiture passe dans la rue, en bas. Ses phares jaunes presque oranges illuminent la pièce et un court instant, il lui semble qu'elle est baignée dans la lumière magnifique d'une photo sépia, prise il y a mille ans ou hier, il ne sait plus, le jour où pour la première fois, il a senti son cœur battre. Ses pensées se suspendent. Sa tête redevient légère, comme durant cet infime moment où il sort du rêve et croit encore que c'est réel. _

_Dans l'obscurité, ses lèvres s'étirent en un mince sourire. Un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux, toujours sérieux. Un sourire triste. Et puisqu'il ne dormira plus, il veut rêver éveiller. Il fronce les sourcils, dans une mimique que son visage connaît bien, en proie à une intense réflexion, qui lui apporte cependant une onde bienfaisante irradiant dans tout son corps. _

_Il la laisse s'infiltrer partout sur lui, en lui. Il aime quand elle lui cajole le torse, qu'elle lui câline les omoplates et qu'elle lui chatouille les oreilles. _

_Quand il insiste bien, quand il y pense assez fort, quand l'absence se fait trop dure et la nostalgie trop lourde, il ressent presque des mains qui le touchent, des lèvres qui soupirent contre lui, de très longs cheveux qui retombent sur lui en cascade, qui le caresse ou le fouette, au rythme qu'il veut bien lui donner. _

_Quand le tourbillon de ses sens cesse enfin, il se souvient qu'il a goûté l'interdit, qu'il a pris ce qui n'était pas à lui, et que la vie lui fait à présent payer au centuple par le gouffre de l'absence, l'immensité de l'oubli et la brûlure de la glace, cet instant infinitésimal où avec elle, il a touché l'éternité. _

Rien qu'un putain de rêve.

**.**

**.**

**An Everlasting Sorrow**

**.**

**.**

très prochainement le chapitre 2 qui vous apportera quelques réponses sur ce qui s'est passé à la Soul Society, mais j'avoue que je n'entre pas encore dans le vif du sujet.

Néanmoins, ce deuxième prélude peut vous mettre en appétit pour ce que je préparer pour la suite.

Merci d'avoir lu :)


	4. An Everlasting Sorrow

….

- Les pertes de la neuvième division s'élèvent à 104 morts, dont le quatrième et huitième siège, 27 disparus, 115 blessés, dont le neuvième siège.

Profond soupir du locuteur. Il gardait les yeux fixes droit devant lui. Il s'était arrêté de parler. Certains pensaient qu'il allait pleurer, d'autres se disaient qu'il était en état de choc. Des regards inquiets se posèrent sur lui mais il ne disait toujours rien. Le géant aux cheveux gris près de lui regardait ailleurs, la tête tournée vers la porte, l'air d'avoir envie d'être ailleurs, de quitter la pièce. Le brun qui parlait reprit soudain contenance, comme réveillé d'un cauchemar et poursuivit :

- Les pertes de la dixième division s'élèvent à 87 morts, dont le cinquième siège, 53 disparus, 141 blessés dont le vice-capitaine Mastumoto Rangiku.

Silence polaire dans l'assemblée des capitaines, lieutenants et de quelques troisièmes sièges, exceptionnellement présents pour palier à l'absence d'un, voire de leurs deux supérieurs. Des petits nuages de vapeurs se formèrent près des nez et des bouches de chaque membre présents. Le capitaine Hitsugaya gardait les bras croisés, dans une posture qui lui était habituelle, mais son aura était plus glaçante que jamais.

- Continuez, Hisagi fukutaicho, ordonna le commandant-capitaine Yamamoto, d'une voix blanche.

- Hai...

Le lieutenant de la neuvième division se redressa, s'assura un bon équilibre sur ses deux pieds et reprit sa triste litanie d'une voix monocorde.

- Les pertes de la onzième division s'élèvent à 65 morts, 9 disparus, 76 blessés recensés, beaucoup ont refusé les soins de la quatrième division.

Ricanement sec du capitaine Zaraki Kenpachi. Hisagi s'éclaircit la voix pour reprendre :

- Les pertes de la douzième division s'élèvent à 74 morts, dont le troisième et cinquième siège, 11 disparus dont le septième siège et 89 blessés.

Petit claquement de langue dédaigneux du capitaine Kurotsuchi Mayuri, immédiatement suivi par les soupirs désapprobateurs de l'assemblée.

Le pauvre lieutenant de la neuvième n'en pouvait plus, il y aurait eu mille choses à faire que cette réunion d'après crise où alors que les autres ne semblaient voir que les chiffres qu'il énumérait, il voyait le visage des compagnons qui étaient tombés, où il entendait encore le dernier cri de Matsumoto-san, où ces chiffres étaient autant de tas de corps inertes qu'il avait aidé à rassembler. Il continua pourtant, puisque c'était un ordre :

- Les pertes de la treizième division s'élèvent à 117 morts dont le cinquième siège, 56 disparus, dont le vice-capitaine Kuchiki Rukia... et 128 blessés, dont le capitaine Ukitake Juushiro. C'est par conséquent la division la plus sévèrement touchée... La surveillance du monde réel devra probablement être déléguée.

Silence glacial, digne pourtant. Quelques regards se portèrent sur le capitaine de la sixième division, dont le visage magnifique restait impassible. A ses côtés, son lieutenant trépignait. Tous sentaient son désir de hurler, de sortir à la rechercher de celle dont l'absence lui était insoutenable. Pourtant, même s'il balançait sur l'une et l'autre de ses jambes, il se tenait stoïque, là où en cet instant, il se devait d'être.

Le vieux Yamamoto semblait plus fatigué que jamais. Il s'appuya sur sa canne et son air soucieux semblait peser plus lourd sur ses épaules. Les crises qui s'étaient succédées depuis deux ans étaient à chaque fois plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres. Pourtant, le vieil homme les gérait avec tout le savoir-faire et l'expérience que lui donnait son âge. Dans sa tête et avec calme, il faisait le point.

Enfin, il demanda :

- Quand est-il de la situation des geôles, Soi-Fon Taicho ?

- La situation est maîtrisée, les quelques malfaiteurs en fuite ont été mis hors d'état de nuire.

- C'est à dire ?

- Tous morts, tués par les hollows, répondit sèchement la capitaine de la Nibantai.

- Aizen ?

- La stabilité de sa prison a été mise à mal, mais elle est en ce moment renforcé par ce qui reste des membres du troisième escadron de l'onmistukido, aidé par les Nécromanciens.

- Ce n'était donc pas une tentative de fuite d'Aizen ? Demanda la petite voix de Kotetsu Isane.

- Une vague surpuissante d'énergie inconnue a provoqué ces perturbations. Rien à voir avec cette vermine, répondit le capitaine de la juunibantai, agacé.

- Une tentative d'invasion du Hueco Mundo ? Et les barrières ? Murmura Momo Hinamori.

- Kurotsuchi-taicho, nous écoutons votre rapport, ordonna d'une voix lasse le commandant-capitaine.

- Nos capteurs ont précocement détecté des... mouvements inhabituels dans différentes zones du Rukongai.

- Mouvements de quoi ? Demanda nonchalamment Kyoraku Shunsui, dont la voix trahissait néanmoins la nervosité, un état auquel il était très peu familier. Les hésitations sur le choix des mots de Mayuri avait quelque chose d'inhabituel et inquiétant.

- Ces... Ondes sont proprement fascinantes. Leur densité est proportionnellement inverse à leur force d'attraction et pourtant, leur signature énergétique est absolument nulle.

- En clair, tête d'œuf ? S'énerva Kenpachi.

La tête d'œuf en question prit une mine outrée, et siffla dédaigneusement.

- En clair, inculte ignare, si ce qui te sert de cerveau ne s'est pas définitivement perdu entre ton oreille droite et la gauche, lis le rapport de 487 pages que j'ai rédigé décrivant la genèse de cet événement.

- On dirait qu'il y en a un ici qui a envie de s'amuser... ça tombe bien, moi aussi, cette bataille m'a mis en jambe !

- Ouiii, super, Ken-chan est de bonne humeur, s'émerveilla le petit lieutenant aux cheveux roses.

- Il y a plus urgent, il faut organiser les recherches, nous avons presque un cinquième de nos hommes portés disparus ! Interrompit le lieutenant de la neuvième.

- Qu'on les laisse, cette bande de faibles !

- Vos propos sont choquants, Zaraki-Taicho ! S'emporta Isane.

- Nous devons retrouver Rukia ! S'écria alors Renji.

- Les secours !

- Les soins !

- La reconstruction !

- Trouver les responsables de ce chaos !

- Arrêter et punir les coupables !

A situation exceptionnelle, agitation exceptionnelle et inédite. L'assemblée était devenue un bazar gigantesque, que le commandant-capitaine ne songeait pas à calmer. Son cerveau alerte ne cessait de recouper les faits, d'émettre des hypothèses, de rechercher des solutions. Le capitaine Unohana avait reçu l'ordre de rester près des nombreux blessés, notamment Rangiku Matsumoto, le capitaine Ukitake et les lieutenants Omaeda et Kira, également assez sévèrement touchés, et Ichigo, que Renji avait laissé dans les quartiers de la yonbantai dans un état se situant entre le sommeil profond et le coma. Les jours du jeune homme n'étaient pas en danger, mais il en avait encore trop fait et son manque de maîtrise de son reiastu l'avait mené au porte de l'inconscience.

Les capitaines présents possédant suffisamment d'autorité pour calmer les esprits ne songeaient pas, en cet instant si tendu émotionnellement, à faire taire qui que ce soit, quand soudain, la voix basse et pourtant étonnamment claire d'Histugaya Toshiro s'éleva parmi le brouhaha de revendications et de noms d'oiseaux :

- Si l'onde décrite dans le rapport de la douzième division n'est pas du reiatsu, quelle est sa véritable nature ?

La pertinence de la remarque et l'intérêt pour la réponse fit taire l'agitation et frappa l'assemblée de stupeur.

- J'ai lu votre rapport avec attention, vous décrivez avec précision les premiers troubles survenus dans toute la Soul Society, l'intensité de ce que vous ne nommez jamais, ses déplacements anarchiques dans le Rukongai mais jamais ce « mouvement » n'est qualifié.

- J'allais y venir, avant qu'on ne m'interrompe, cracha le capitaine de la juunibantai en lançant un regard noir à Zaraki Kenpachi qui baillait en se curant l'oreille avec son petit doigt, l'air de se foutre comme d'une guigne de cette réunion.

- J'ai choisi le terme de « vague » ou « onde » pour la bénignité et tout le potentiel destructeur que cela peut évoquer. D'un point de vue scientifique, ce phénomène est tout à fait inédit, ricana-t-il.

- Nous avons eu affaire à une force en mouvement, mais j'utilise le mot force avec retenue. Comme je l'ai mentionné, cette « vague » n'a pas de signature énergétique, elle ne pèse rien, elle ne semble avoir ni but ni destination ni conscience. Elle est par conséquent pour l'instant parfaitement inqualifiable. Elle n'a été détectable qu'à cause de ses effets. C'est un mystère scientifique mais je ne doute pas avoir toute les capacités pour le résoudre.

- On se retrouve amputé du tiers de notre armée, heureusement que c'est « bénin », Déclara avec ironie Shinji Hirako

- T'es bouché, il a parlé d'un « potentiel destructeur » aussi ! répliqua sèchement Kensei Mugurama.

- On s'en fout, c'est pour purger les faibles !

- Zaraki-taicho, s'en est trop! S'emporta la douce Isane, et qui rougit instantanément devant son audace.

- La vague en elle-même était bénigne. Les hollows dans son sillage, nettement moins, soupira avec lassitude le capitaine Kuchiki.

- Ce n'était pas de vulgaires hollows. Nous ne nous serions jamais faits dépasser de la sorte par de simples hollows, énonça avec certitude le capitaine Komamura.

- Les hollows étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, pourtant, trancha une voix qu'on n'avait pas entendu depuis un siècle dans une assemblée officielle de gradés shinigamis.

- Hum, Urahara Kisuke... votre présence me semble tout à fait inutile, puisque je fournissais la réponse aux interrogations soulevées en votre absence, coupa Mayuri, condescendant.

- Je suis peut-être intervenu pile au moment où vous alliez révéler à tous nos amis où sont passé nos camarades portés disparus, auquel cas, je vous présente mes plus humbles et sincères excuses, et vous prie de bien vouloir reprendre où vous en étiez... dit en s'inclinant l'homme au bob d'un ton qui n'était ni humble, ni sincère.

Dire que l'actuel capitaine de la douzième division était furieux aurait été un bel euphémisme. La main sur la garde de Ashisogi Jizō, il aurait volontiers réduit en cendre ce misérable vers de terre, vendeur de bonbon qui se prétendait être scientifique. Silence de stupeur parmi l'assemblée. Comment ce type parvenait à avoir toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde, apparemment même sur le bizarroïde capitaine de la douzième ? Ah oui, peut-être parce qu'il avait lui-même été capitaine de la douzième...

Pourtant, Kurotsuchi se retint de le transformer en poudre. Il se tourna vers le commandant-capitaine, délaissant l'insecte.

- En effet, se gaussa Mayuri.

Ce que nous appellerons la « vague » est un mouvement qui a attiré les hollows. Cette « vague » a également une propriété absolument fascinante, que je n'ai hélas pas eu le temps d'étudier, cette chose étant toujours en mouvement, et de part sa nature même, insaisissable. Cependant, elle présente quelques points communs avec les capacités étonnantes de cette ryoka femelle, qui avait infiltré le Seireitei il y a quelques mois de ça.

- Je doute qu'Inoue Orihime réponde favorablement à votre invitation à vous servir de cobaye, Kurotsuchi Taicho, rétorqua l'homme aux geta, d'une voix gouailleuse qui agaça encore plus l'interpellé.

- Où est Rukia ? Où sont passé nos compagnons, vous aviez dit avoir une réponse ! Coupa Renji, impatient.

- Vous laissez entendre qu'ils sont vivants, où sont-ils tous passés ? Renchérit le capitaine Komamura.

- Emportés par le vent ! Répondit gaiement Urahara avec un coup d' éventail sur la droite, un coup de rein sur la gauche, dans une posture inimitable tant elle était absurde.

Les visages perplexes et les yeux voilés d'incrédulités étaient fixés sur cet homme à l'allure ridicule qui semblait s'amuser d'un événement qui comptait parmi les plus grands malheurs survenus à la Soul Society. Comment un imbécile pareil avait pu devenir capitaine ?

- Euh, je veux dire... Ils ont réellement été emporté par la « vague », précisa Kisuke, voyant que sa blague était tombée à plat.

Il reprit plus sérieusement :

- La « vague », bien que je lui préfère le terme « mouvement », qui a été décrit dans le rapport de la douzième division a attiré à lui les Hollows et ses propriétés ont fait que les hollows à son contact guérissent, ou ressuscitent. De manière complètement anarchique, il est vrai, mais dans les faits, c'est ainsi que ça s'est passé...

- Depuis son apparition à la Soul Society et ses premiers ravages dans le Rukongai, la vague s'est bien baladée dans le Seireitei...

- Hum « se balader » n'est pas un terme adéquat. Elle a fait six fois le tour du Seireitei dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, quatre fois en sens inverse, et trois allers-retour sud-ouest/nord-est, précisa un Mayuri exaspéré.

- Reprenez, Urahara-San, ordonna Yamamoto, embrasant de son regard chaque membre de l'assemblée, leur imposant le silence.

- Ces mouvements n'avaient aucun sens, il faisait penser à ceux d'un animal sauvage emprisonné ou effrayé, perdu sans aucun repère. J'ai donc ouvert un passage vers le Hueco Mundo, curieux de savoir si la vague cherchait une issue, mais _elle_ l'a ignoré. J'ai donc ouvert un autre passage, vers la monde réel cette fois et mes doutes se sont confirmés : la « vague » s'est engouffrée par le Dangai. Malheureusement, certains shinigamis ont été entraînés avec elle.

- Mais t'es complètement dérangé ? Envoyer un « truc » pareil dans le monde réel ? S'écria Hirako.

- C'était notre devoir de protéger le monde réel, et nous avons failli, constata amèrement Komamura.

- Les shinigamis disparus ont atterri dans le monde réel ? Demanda Renji, hors sujet et plein d'espoir.

- En fait, le dangai a freiné la vague, et elle n'a causé que des perturbations minimes dans le monde réel, rien de significatif, en vérité. Nous avons échappé de peu à la catastrophe, quel soulagement ! Reprit-il en secouant de plus bel son éventail devant lui, comme pour chasser une nuée de moucherons invisibles.

Avec cette attitude désinvolte, on pouvait comprendre pourquoi ce type s'était fait virer de la Soul Society...

La réunion s'éternisait dans des détails, qui avaient certes leur importance mais qui n'étaient que secondaires aux yeux de Renji. Il n'aurait pas été mécontent d'avoir la réponse à ses interrogations et enfin récupérer Rukia. Il souhaitait également retrouver Ichigo et le renseigner sur le sort de leur amie. Ce crétin avait bien de la chance de n'avoir pas à être présent, et de pouvoir se reposer. Tous avaient été poussé dans leur dernier retranchement, cependant, pour Ichigo, cela avait dû être particulièrement difficile. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait que récemment retrouver ses pouvoirs, il n'avait jamais brillé par une parfaite maîtrise de ceux-ci. Renji repensa soudain à l'éclat qu'il avait surpris dans les yeux du roux, pendant leur combat. L'éclat que prenait ses yeux lorsqu'il ne pouvait contenir le hollow en lui, en plus des striures inquiétantes d'un rouge pourpre comme des éclairs de sang dans ses orbes dorés.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un innommable insecte, doublé d'un usurpateur ! C'est moi qui est découvert le pulsateur à particules spirituelles ! L'utilisation que vous proposez d'en faire est ridicule!

- Pardonnez-moi, mais même si son usage est complètement détourné, il n'empêche que cela serait utile, en ce moment.

Comment en était-on arrivé là pendant les cinq minutes où l'ananas rouge avait décroché de la conversation ? Renji risqua un coup d'oeil vers son capitaine, et le regretta à la seconde même où ses yeux se posèrent sur lui. Kuchiki-Taicho avait les lèvres pincés dans une moue entre colère noire et exaspération. Renji détourna prudemment la tête pour tomber sur son collègue de la kyubantai qui se massait les tempes d'un air las et Kensei Mugurama qui soufflait d'exaspération en regardant le plafond. Renji remarqua les grands yeux d'Hinamori Momo écarquillés. Elle avait joint les mains devant elle, comme en prière. Kenpachi baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pendant que son petit lieutenant mangeait des bonbons. Les autres assistants essayaient plus ou moins assidûment de suivre l'échange houleux entre les deux scientifiques. Jamais Renji n'avait vu autant de désordre dans une réunion officielle, et il finit par se demander si cela avait vraiment à voir avec cet agitateur d'Urahara ou avec la situation en elle-même, et qui sait ? Que la présence de l'homme aux geta n'était finalement qu'un prétexte pour se décharger de toute la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours.

- Cette réunion est ajournée, la priorité reste le soin, la recherche des disparus, la protection de la Soul Society et du monde réel. Les divisions 3 et 5 suppléeront la 13e division à la sécurité et surveillance du monde réel, et se chargeront de vérifier les dire d'Urahara Kisuke. Les divisions 6, 9 et 10 ont pour ordre de ne pas quitter la Soul Society. Vous pouvez disposer.

Renji souffla. La réunion était enfin terminée mais il avait loupé le plus important : où diable avait disparu Rukia ? Il resta planté à sa place tandis que les rangs se rompaient, et ne sortit de sa torpeur que lorsque la pièce se fut presque entièrement vidée. Hirako se grattait l'oreille avec son petit doigt, l'air plus que blasé. Renji ne s'embarrassa pas de protocole pour lui demander les nouvelles. Le capitaine sourit de toutes ses dents, sa bouche tordue dans un rictus étrange, perdu entre écœurement et ennui.

- Si t'avais écouté trente secondes, tu saurais qu'on en est au même point qu'au début. En clair, on sait rien.

- Je vois pas l'intérêt d'écouter si finalement on en sait pas plus! s'emporta le tatoué.

- Et puis d'abord où est Rukia, où sont les autres ?

- Pff, tu crains, pas foutu d'être attentif alors qu'on parlait de ta copine.

- Rukia n'est pas... enfin, je veux dire, pas comme ça...

- Je n'avais rien sous-entendu, mais tu viens de te trahir comme un gros blaireau. Bon, pour te la faire courte, Urahara a dit que le truc qui s'était échappé par le dangai avait entrainé avec lui hollows et shinigamis qui essayaient de lui barrer la route. Le truc, c'est qu'en traversant le dangai, certains sont probablement morts, tués par le kotetsu remis en fonction. Les autres ont atterri dans le monde réel, sauf que là encore, ils peuvent aussi bien être à Karakura que sur l'île de Madère. Ah, les veinards...

- Elle est peut-être vivante et je n'ai pas le droit d'aller le vérifier...

- Arf, on le saura bien assez tôt.

- Ichigo pourrait le savoir avant moi.

- Seulement si ce crétin se réveille de sa sieste !

Le lieutenant tatoué sortit à la suite du capitaine de la cinquième, un peu dépité, perdu dans des sentiments complexes et un questionnement sans fin et se dirigea vers les quartiers de la division des soins dans l'espoir qu'Ichigo soit enfin en état de se lever.

.

.

.

** Dans le monde réel : **

**.**

Orihime était excitée comme une puce : après plus de 32 heures passées à l'hôpital, elle avait eu le droit de rentrer chez elle. Elle réunissait ses maigres effets en attendant que la mère de Tatsuki arrive pour la conduire chez elle. Le docteur lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait retourner en classe dès le lendemain matin, mais il lui avait demandé de rester prudente, et de se reposer aujourd'hui encore.

Les sentiments étranges qu'elle avait ressenti n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Le fait d'être dans cette environnement aseptisé, entourée de soins médicaux constants, sous le regard bienveillant de la famille Arisawa l'avait complètement rassurée. Elle se sentit très bête d'avoir alarmé tout le monde, et craignait un peu son retour au lycée. Mais sa cure de repos et de nourriture l'avait aidé à retrouver une bonne mine, et elle pourrait facilement dissiper les doutes quant à son état de santé.

Joyeusement, elle pensa à tout ce qu'elle aurait à faire à son retour à la maison : rattraper les cours d'hier qu'Ishida-kun lui avait fait passer, commencer ses devoirs et ses révisions, et surtout, faire quelques courses pour regarnir un frigo criant famine et des placards anémiques. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait se cuisiner une petite douceur, histoire de se remonter le moral.

Que dirait sa patronne, à son retour à la boulangerie ? Elle savait que Fuyumi-san était une gentille personne, qu'elle serait sûrement soulagée de savoir que sa petite employée allait mieux et était de retour en pleine forme, mais comment rattraper les heures qu'elle n'avait pas pu faire ? Entre hier et aujourd'hui, cela représentait quatre ou cinq heures de travail tout au plus, mais pour la rouquine, cela signifiait une fin de mois à se serrer la ceinture. Ses jolis traits s'assombrirent alors, mais cela ne dura pas puisque Tatsuki apparut derrière elle. A la vue de sa meilleure amie, un sourire généreux la gagna et elle attrapa son sac à dos avec entrain.

- Je suis prête, Tatsuki-chan ! J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi et de retourner en cours et de retourner travailler ! Oh, et tu as dit quoi à Ochi-sensei ? Et Fuyumi-san n'était pas trop inquiète ? Et nos amis, j'espère qu'ils vont bien !

- Oye, Orihime, ne t'excites pas comme ça, tu es encore en convalescence, n'en fait pas trop ! La gronda gentiment sa meilleure amie.

- Tout le monde a été prévenu, ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous soulagés de savoir que tu vas bien, et je les ai informé de ton retour, demain...

La brune avait prononcé le dernier mot avec humeur. Elle aurait souhaité que le docteur oblige Orihime à se reposer au moins jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, mais il avait jugé qu'au vu des résultats des différents tests, cela ne se justifiait pas médicalement. Il lui avait fait une dispense de sport pour un mois, mais il ne voulait pas encourager l'absentéisme scolaire. C'était pourtant bien mal connaître la princesse... La karatéka n'avait jamais senti la belle aussi à cran depuis qu'elles se connaissaient, même après le décès de son frère. Elle aurait voulu la protéger, la préserver de tout ce qui pouvait lui arriver de mal, mais comment faire lorsque la principale concernée ne l'aidait pas pour un sou ? Si on l'avait écouté, elle serait allée en cours après sa première nuit à l'hôpital, après seulement six heures de sommeil...

Tatsuki regarda son amie et sourit : ce repos forcé avait grandement atténué les vilaines cernes sous ses yeux, et son sourire n'était plus celui des derniers jours qu'elle affichait pour la façade. Il ne manquait plus que le retour d'un certain rouquin bagarreur et soupe au lait et le bonheur de sa meilleure amie n'aurait pu être plus complet. Orihime n'avait pas cessé de parler de ses projets pendant les réflexions intérieures de Tatsuki. La joie et l'entrain habituels de la plantureuse adolescente étaient à son comble et le garçon manqué ne douta pas une seconde avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie, comme si ces dernières semaines n'avaient été qu'un vilain cauchemar.

Dans la voiture, Orihime ne cessait son flot de paroles, joyeuse et pleine d'énergie. Elle n'avait passé qu'un peu plus d'une journée à l'hôpital mais elle parlait comme si tout avait changer. Son œil neuf, bienveillant et innocent sur le monde tirait tour à tour soupir et sourire à son amie. Vraiment, Orihime était Orihime et elle était unique en son genre. Arrivées devant le petit immeuble de la rouquine, Tatsuki insista pour porter son sac jusqu'à l'appartement, puis c'est avec regret qu'elle lui annonça une nouvelle qu'elle-même ne digérait que très mal :

- Orihime... Je vais devoir aller en cours aujourd'hui... J'ai loupé les deux premières heures mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'en louper plus. Par contre, je suis chez toi à 16h00 tout à l'heure, et ma mère va passer entre midi et deux pendant sa pause déjeuner, dit-elle sur un ton lourd d'excuses.

La brune avait retenu son souffle, appréhendant la réaction de sa délicate amie, qui s'était figée. Elle se retourna vers Tatsuki avec des yeux brillants de reconnaissance et un large sourire qui illuminait son visage.

- Merci, merci ! Tu es une véritable amie... Mais, et ton karaté ? Et puis je ne veux pas déranger ta maman !

La brunette poussa un soupir blasé. Jamais elle ne se ferait aux réactions attentionnées d'Orihime, qui faisait passer tout le monde avant elle et même si elle aurait dû s'y attendre, elle aurait finalement préféré que la douce jeune fille la rejoigne dans son ressenti : elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule.

- J'ai vu avec mon maître... T'inquiète pas pour ça. Maman ne travaille pas très loin, ça ne l'ennuie pas. Je voudrais que tu m'attendes pour faire les courses, je porterai les sacs. Profites-en pour te détendre, et réviser tes cours comme tu as dit ! Essaya-t-elle de répondre avec un enthousiasme feint.

- Hai ! Répondit néanmoins joyeusement Orihime.

Après maintes recommandations, Tastuki s'en alla, le cœur un peu lourd malgré le sourire retrouvé de la princesse.

Orihime fixa de longs instants le panneau de bois qui s'était refermé sur elle et le vide de son petit appartement. Le soulagement. Elle se sentait un peu stupide. Avant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle appréhendait le fait de se retrouver seule chez elle, la solitude lui avait tant pesé ! Pourtant, à choisir, elle préférait aller bien et son petit train-train plutôt que l'incertitude et l'inquiétude de l'hôpital et son écœurante odeur de désinfectant.

Elle commença à déballer les quelques affaires que Tatsuki avait fourrées dans son sac à dos, puis retroussa ses manches en se penchant sur un délicat problème de math. Il était près de onze heures du matin. La journée était magnifique mais en contrepartie, totalement glaciale. Orihime frissonna. L'appartement n'avait pas été chauffé depuis plus d'un jour, et sans s'en rendre compte, elle était grelottante. Elle se leva pour allumer le chauffage, et prendre une veste. Rapidement, une chaleur réconfortante envahit la pièce et elle put travailler à son aise quand les cris joyeux des enfants de sa voisine rentrant de l'école lui rappelèrent qu'il devait être bientôt midi, et qu'il serait temps qu'elle se prépare un petit quelque chose. Elle laissa en plan le problème de math, décidément trop difficile à résoudre quand on avait manqué la leçon et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. En ouvrant son frigo, la preuve de son récent manque d'appétit la frappa : il était quasiment vide. Elle jeta la nourriture qui traînait là depuis trop longtemps pour être consommée et réunit ce qui pouvait encore l'être. La récolte était maigre : un poireau plus très frais, un citron, la moitié d'une betterave, un petit bout de beurre, de la mayonnaise, le fond d'une brique de lait, et une petite bouteille de soda. Dans son placard, guère mieux : un paquet de biscuits secs entamés, un peu de riz. Orihime regretta soudain d'avoir promis à Tatsuki de l'attendre pour faire les courses...

Son estomac se manifesta par un gargouillis plaintif, qu'elle essaya de calmer en posant une main dessus.

- Chut, tais-toi, je vais m'occuper de toi, murmura-t-elle à l'attention de son organe bruyant.

Elle imaginait comment accommoder tout ce petit monde, la betterave avec le poireau, mixés avec un peu de mayonnaise pourrait faire une purée délicieuse avec le riz blanc, en attrapant les différents ustensiles qui lui seraient utiles à la confection de son repas, quand la sonnette retentit : _Arisawa-san ! Déjà là ?_

Orihime se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir et de laisser entrer la mère de Tatsuki, qui lui avait apporté un doggy bag. Elle s'émerveilla des délices que contenait le sac : un vrai repas complet, avec une salade de chou blanc, une soupe miso, du riz et des crevettes frites, et une petite salade de fruits en dessert. Orihime et Arisawa-san s'assirent donc ensemble autour de la petite table que la jeune fille avait au préalable débarrassé des cahiers et livres qui l'encombrait, et mangèrent avec bon appétit. Les crevettes étaient délicieuses et croquantes, la salade parfaitement assaisonnée, et les fruits sucrées et rafraîchissants. Orihime sentait qu'elle reprenait goût à manger.

A la fin du repas, Arisawa-san proposa de rapidement refaire le pansement d'Orihime ce qu'elle refusa poliment : elle ne voulait pas la mettre en retard. Elle remercia la mère de Tatsuki chaleureusement sur le pas de la porte et après l'assurance de son affection renouvelée, la femme s'en alla.

De nouveau seule, le ventre bien rempli, Orihime se sentit gagnée par une énergie nouvelle. Il était treize heures. L'appartement était propre mais elle avait encore beaucoup de devoirs et de leçons à rattraper : être troisième au classement du lycée Daichi demandait efforts, régularité et sérieux. Elle ne tenait pas à décrocher, déjà qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir obtenir un autre diplôme que le bac...

Elle s'attela donc à un commentaire composé sur un texte surréaliste de Murakami. Le japonais contemporain et les textes au réalisme magique de cet auteur qu'elle appréciait beaucoup l'aiderait à se remettre agréablement dans le bain des études, plus que les mathématiques et ce problème ridicule de correspondance de train et d'avion.

La jeune fille se laissa porter par les mots si bien agencés qu'il coulait comme de l'eau. La nouvelle qu'elle avait choisie de présenter éveillait en elle des paysages qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien, ceux du Hueco Mundo. Elle sourit en se demandant ce que penserait Murakami Haruki-sensei si quelqu'un lui disait qu'il n'avait rien inventé, et que les monstres qu'il décrivait existaient bien, quelque part... Peut-être justement que cette pensée pouvait être un des axes de réflexion pour son devoir... Elle nota quelques idées sur sa feuille de papier avec force et enthousiasme si bien que la douleur de son doigt blessé se réveilla. Elle n'avait pas pris d'anti-douleur depuis ce matin, et sentit que la plaie avait encore saigné. Elle soupira en se levant et en laissant encore ses devoirs en plan. Il fallait qu'elle règle le problème une bonne fois pour toute : guérir cette fichue plaie avec le shunshun rikka. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain chercher quelques compresses et du désinfectant, puis se réinstalla à sa table. Elle ôta précautionneusement le pansement. Le sang avait séché et le pansement avait collé à la plaie. Elle grimaça quand elle tira d'un coup sec pour s'en débarrassé finalement. Elle retint un cri quand elle découvrit son doigt : un liquide jaunâtre nauséabond s'échappait des sutures, encore propre le matin même. Tout le doigt était gonflé, et avait pris une teinte rouge et violette. Orihime, encore sous le choc, pensa qu'elle avait bien fait de ne pas avoir laissé Arisawa-san refaire le pansement. Elle l'aurait sûrement forcée à retourner à l'hôpital et comment aurait-elle pu expliquer aux médecins que son état se soit tellement détérioré ? D'ailleurs, comment en était-elle arrivé là ? Ce matin, son doigt avait une belle couleur rose, et quand l'infirmière lui avait demandé de le plier, elle n'avait ressenti qu'un petit tiraillement.

Le mieux était de guérir cette blessure, et de ne plus en parler. Elle avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça pour cette broutille. Elle n'allait pas en plus jouer la chochotte... Elle avait déjà soigné tellement pire qu'une coupure ! Elle songea à Kurosaki... Combien de fois était-il passé sous son bouclier de soin ? Elle imagina le visage endormi et crispé par la douleur de son bien-aimé, ce qui provoqua en elle un frisson qui venait de son cœur, en passant dans son ventre et qui se propageait jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Elle referma le petit poing de sa main valide. Où était-il, pendant qu'elle avait passé une journée à l'hôpital pour une pauvre plaie à l'index ? Elle soupira, puis invoqua silencieusement le Sôten Kesshun.

Pas de réponse.

- Ayame, Shun'o... Sôten Kesshun, dit-elle cette fois-ci à voix haute.

Une vague lueur apparut autour du doigt blessé, ce qui provoqua chez elle des picotements désagréables qui commencèrent à lui faire sérieusement mal au bout de quelques minutes. Orihime persista jusqu'à ce que la douleur devint insupportable, comme une brûlure. Elle leva le bouclier et inspecta le résultat : la plaie n'était pas tout à fait refermer, mais elle ne montrait déjà plus de signe d'infection. La jeune fille pouvait plier le doigt avec au plus, une petite gêne.

On ne pouvait pas parler de réussite, mais ce n'était pas non plus un échec. Ce résultat mitigé l'étonna et l'inquiéta.

- Ayame, Shun'o... est-ce que vous allez bien ? Je vous ai fait du mal, ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous demande pardon...

Mais le silence répondit à l'appel anxieux de la princesse. Un doute l'étreignit soudain.

- Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily : Santen Kesshun, implora-t-elle.

Le bouclier orangé s'éleva immédiatement devant elle. Elle le fixa une bonne minute puis frappa son poing doucement contre cette protection, comme pour toquer à une porte. Au troisième coup, le bouclier se fissura, tomba en morceau puis disparut complètement. Elle avait retenu son souffle pendant toute l'opération d'invocation du Santen Kesshun, et déchargea sa frustration en un gémissement de dépit. Elle ne tint pas à faire appel à Tsubaki, le plus difficile à contrôler de ses trois boucliers. Le résultat était tout à fait imprévisible et le risque était au mieux que rien ne se passe, au pire de tout casser dans son appartement...

Un frisson s'empara d'elle. Elle se sentit soudainement abandonnée et sans défense. Comment se pouvait-il que ses pouvoirs l'abandonnent ? D'accord, elle avait été fatiguée, elle s'était un peu laissée aller à une mélancolie qui ne lui ressemblait pas, mais quelles pouvaient être les raisons de cette désertion ? Elle ne se sentait pas différente de la dernière fois qu'elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs, il y avait environ un mois, pour soigner Sado-kun et Ishida-kun, qui s'étaient blessés au cours d'un entraînement. Elle sentait qu'elle avait regagné l'énergie et l'entrain qu'il lui avait manqué ces derniers jours, et elle savait qu'elle remontait la pente. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi alors qu'elle allait mieux, elle sentait ses meilleurs alliés, ceux qui faisaient partie d'elle l'abandonner sans préavis ?

Elle désinfecta sa plaie à l'index avec une minutie à la limite de la préoccupation maniaque, comme si guérir cette plaie l'aiderait à réparer ce qui était cassé en elle, à comprendre ce qui ne fonctionnait plus. Ses yeux étaient secs, étonnamment fixes. Le choc était très rude. Elle ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort, mais elle aurait voulu sortir et aller trouver Urahara-san pour qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas. Puis elle pensa qu'il avait mieux à faire en ce moment de crise que de s'occuper de ses pauvres pouvoirs détraqués. Elle songea un instant à aller voir Kurosaki-san, mais elle n'avait pas d'argent pour payer la consultation, et l'idée d'aller chez _lui_, comme une proche, comme une intime la gêna et elle se retint.

Elle essaya de se redonner un peu d'âme, en repensant à ses devoirs qui l'attendaient, inachevés sur sa petite table, à la visite de Tatsuki qui ne saurait plus tarder, dans une bonne heure, tout au plus. De ses yeux toujours secs, elle fixa les cahiers d'un air absent.

Rien que le vide, toujours elle serait seule, plongée dans le néant. C'était pour cela qu'elle était sur terre, pour être seule et pour toujours supporter le néant.

- oui, peut-être bien... murmura-t-elle dans un petit rire.

La sonnerie stridente du téléphone résonnait. Orihime semblait l'avoir entendu depuis plusieurs minutes, comme assourdie et puis maintenant, elle s'imposait à ses oreilles dans toute sa force.

Elle décrocha :

- Allô ?

- Orihime, c'est moi, excuse-moi, je vais être retenu par mon agent, il part pour dix jours aux États-Unis et il veut me parler d'un truc urgent avant... Excuse-moi, je vais avoir trois quart d'heure de retard. Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, bien sûr que je vais bien, répondit la voix sans expression d'Orihime.

- Tu es sûre ? Ta voix est bizarre...

- Mais oui, pourquoi je dirais des mensonges à ma meilleure amie ! Essaya de s'animer la voix blanche de la princesse.

- Par contre, c'est quoi cette histoire d'agent, tu ne m'en avais pas parlé ! Tenta-t-elle avec naturelle.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je t'en ai parlé avant-hier, et encore hier à l'hôpital !

- Tatsuki-chan, tu me fais marcher, comment j'aurais pu oublier une chose aussi importante dans ta vie ?

- Orihime... Je... J'arrive, ok ? Ne bouge pas, attends-moi, d'accord ?

- Bien sûr, à tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha le téléphone, et ses yeux se reposèrent sur les notes de son commentaire composé. L'onirisme réaliste de Murakami : le reflet de nos propres démons. Elle se replongea dans le texte qu'elle tentait de décortiquer, ses yeux faisant l'aller-retour entre son livre et ses notes.

Puis, fatiguée, elle leva la tête, si lourde, si pleine de mots et de concepts et devant ses yeux papillonnèrent des tâches noires qui se dissipèrent bien vite. La pendule affichait 4h20. Tatsuki n'allait pas tarder, mais ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être en retard sans prévenir. Au moment où elle se faisait cette réflexions, on frappa à la porte.

Elle se leva pour aller ouvrir à la personne qu'elle croyait être Tatsuki.

- Tu es en retard, dit-elle joyeusement en écartant le panneau de bois.

- Je savais pas que tu m'attendais... Oi, Inoue, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, Rukia a un problème et Urahara pense que tu peux l'aider !

- Ha, Hai... répondit-elle désorientée en attrapant sa veste.

- Au fait, t'es pas en cours ?

- Je... J'ai eu une grippe, dit-elle en se chaussant, le rouge lui montant au joue et le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine.

- Oh, j'espère que tu vas mieux... Il se passe un truc de dingue.

- Attends, Tatsuki ne va pas tarder, elle va s'inquiéter si je ne suis pas chez moi !

- On l'appellera en chemin !

Sans rien comprendre, Orihime se laissa traîner par la main par Ichigo Kurosaki en direction du magasin d'Urahara Kisuke.

Sa petite main brûlait de froid dans celle, puissante, bouillante et calleuse de l'amour de sa vie.

.

.

.

_**Promis, si vous ne décrochez pas tout de suite, il va y avoir un peu plus de "mouvement" au prochain chapitre. **_

_**Je salue les auteurs qui arrivent à nous mettre dedans en trois phrase, ce sont des artistes, que dis-je, des prodiges. Moi, ben comme vous voyez, je fais ce que je peux et je ramouille. Mais tout est clair dans ma tête (aussi clair que ça peut l'être, je veux dire). **_

_**La mise en page est très pénible sur ce site... J'espère que cela ne nuira pas à la compréhension.**_

_**J'ai déjà écrit le prochain prélude et les premières pages du prochain chapitre. A très bientôt, merci d'avoir lu.** _


End file.
